memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Captain's log, USS Voyager, 2377
In 2377, numerous log entries were made on the Captain's log for USS Voyager. Entrants *Kathryn Janeway *Chakotay Entries ; Captain's Log, Stardate 54129.4 : It's a bittersweet day for the crew of Voyager. We've finally found a home for some of our most precious cargo. ; Captain's Log, Stardate 54058.6 : Our request to enter the Delta Flyer into the rally has been accepted. I'm meeting with the race co-coordinator, Ambassador O'Zaal, to work out the details. ; Captain's Log, supplemental : The Antarians have invited us to participate in the post-race festivities, which has allowed me to give two of my senior officers time off for a well-deserved romantic getaway. The Delta Flyer still needs a new warp core, but I don't think they're in a hurry to get anywhere. ; Captain's Log, supplemental : Chakotay and B'Elanna are the latest victims of our mysterious assailant. I've decided to put the ship on a level 10 security alert. Nonessential personnel are confined to quarters, and security teams have been posted on all decks. ; Captain's Log, Stardate 54101 : Voyager's now under my command. We're en route to an M-class planet where we will relocate the Starfleet crew. - Chakotay ; Captain's Log, Stardate 54208.3 : Last month's data stream from Starfleet never arrived, so the crew is looking forward to this one with even more anticipation than usual. We could all use some news from home. ; Captain's Log, supplemental : With the help of the Barclay hologram we've nearly completed the modifications to Voyager. As for Reg, he's becoming extremely popular with the crew. ; Captain's Log, supplemental : Seven of Nine has recovered from her injuries and Reg has been deactivated. Until we finish analyzing his program, his motivations remain a mystery. ; Captain's Log, Stardate 54337.5 : The surviving Hirogen have recovered from their injuries, leaving me with a diplomatic dilemma. ; Captain's Log, Stardate 54238.3 : We've completed our maintenance layover at the Maldorian station and we're on our way to rendezvous with the Delta Flyer. We expect to reach them in 48 hours. }} ; Captain's Log, Stardate 54274.7 : Lieutenant Torres has finally convinced me that I can't put off a major maintenance overhaul any longer. We've set down on an uninhabited planet, and I've sent shuttles to search for supplies. ; Captain's Log, supplemental : Warden Yediq has used his influence to convince the Nygean family to hear Iko's appeal for leniency. ; Captain's Log, Stardate 54529.8 : While we're helping the Klingons into their new home, life aboard Voyager is gradually returning to normal. }} ; Captain's Log, Stardate 54553.4 : For the past several days, we've been making every effort to recruit members into an alliance, but it hasn't been easy. ; Captain's Log, Stardate 54562.7 : Since Garon and the survey ship became our charter members, finding new allies has gotten a little easier. My latest prospect is Commander Bosaal, whose ship has technology that could help us escape. }} ; Captain's Log, Stardate 54704.5 : It's been four days since my ultimatum to the young Q, and he appears to be making progress. His instructors inform me that he's taking on his assignments with new determination, and he's made a concerted effort to be more courteous to the crew. It's hard to believe this is the same brazen young man who came aboard a few days ago. ; Captain's Log, Stardate 54732.3 : It's been three weeks since we received Starfleet's instructions in the last data stream and we're finally ready to begin Operation Watson. We're all holding our breath. ; Captain's Log, Stardate 54748.6 : A Federation arbitrator has been assigned to determine whether The Doctor has the right to control his artistic creation. Because of our limited comm time with Earth, the arguments should take about three days. ; Captain's Log: Stardate 54775.4 : We've been searching for five days without any sign of the probe, but we're not about to disappoint Starfleet on our first official assignment in seven years. ; Captain's Log, supplemental : We've retrieved Friendship 1 and resumed our course to the Alpha Quadrant, but the success of our mission had a very high price. ; Captain's Log, Stardate 54827.7 : Although the Ledosians are skeptical, they're allowing us to try to locate our people. Meanwhile, we've begun to analyze the shuttle fragments. ; Captain's Log, supplemental : Seven has remained on the surface to tend to the injured Ventu girl, while Chakotay's being treated in Sickbay. ; Captain's Log, Stardate 54868.6 : Commander Nocona seems to have given up his attempts to penetrate the Talaxians' shield. Voyager's ready to get underway, but we're giving Mister Neelix time to say a difficult goodbye to his new friends. ; Captain's Log, Stardate 54912.4 : Lieutenant Torres has restored our warp drive in less than a week. The Doctor's dignity, however, might take a little longer. He hasn't left sickbay once since he returned to the ship. Category:Logs